


Ты — классный

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Крейг не осознает, что Кенни волнует его не просто так





	Ты — классный

Крейг с опасением относился почти ко всему необычному и слишком выделяющемуся, поэтому не хотел пускать Кенни в свою компанию. С ним было связано много подозрительных, неуютных слухов. Бездна несчастных случаев, далеко заходящая игра в супергероя, беспорядочные связи с разными людьми. Крейг думал, что у Кенни уже был секс. И хрен знает, с какого возраста. От всех этих мыслей становилось не по себе. 

Да и без ауры, созданной слухами, Кенни производил вызывающее впечатление — чересчур яркий, свободный, ничем не ограниченный. Если бы он только грязно ругался при учителях, не боясь последствий, Крейг был бы в восторге. Но Кенни позволял себе гораздо больше. Он позволял себе практически все.

Однажды заявил перед уроком, что давно не целовался, схватил проходящую мимо Венди за плечи и, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, смачно поцеловал. Крейг, конечно, не всматривался, но ему показалось, что взасос. Венди ругалась и грозила привести в школу родителей — но не привела. Крейг даже не удивился: она покраснела после того поцелуя, и у нее сильно сбилось дыхание, поэтому можно было заподозрить, что на самом деле ей понравилось. А возмущение в эмоциях Венди читалось еле-еле.

«Опытный и сносно целуется», — равнодушно отметил про себя Крейг и забыл ту историю. Почти забыл. Ну, не вспоминал о ней каждый день, это уж точно.

Потом случилось еще много всего. Кенни пролил на парту кетчуп и слизывал его, словно специально демонстрируя длинный язык и выгибая спину, как гуляющая кошка, — большинство одноклассников аплодировали и свистели. Кенни сказал, что ему жарко, и медленно разделся до трусов — директриса Виктория начала было возмущаться, но вдруг задумалась, присмотрелась к полуголому Кенни и позвала его продолжить разговор в ее кабинете. Крейг совершенно случайно проходил мимо, направляясь к психологу, но не смог ничего услышать. За дверью директорского кабинета царила тишина. Никаких стонов, скрипов и прочих звуков, которые, по идее, можно услышать в подобной ситуации.

Кенни поспорил с девчонками на двадцатку, что сможет признаться в любви мистеру Гаррисону. Девчонки требовали жесткого натурализма, чтобы признание не выглядело шуткой. Кенни широко улыбнулся и пошел по коридору навстречу Гаррисону, меняясь в лице на ходу. Начал говорить дрожащим голосом, прижимая руки к груди, потом изобразил слабость в ногах — и рухнул на колени. Заливал штаны Гаррисона слезами, сквозь рыдания продолжая нести чушь о том, что не может жить без него.

Крейг даже остановился посмотреть — не хотелось пропускать такое представление. Кенни цеплялся за ноги Гаррисона, рыдал, нес ахинею и иногда поглядывал на Крейга. От этого по спине пробегал странный холодок — странный, потому что Крейг не мог разобраться, мерзко ему от этого ощущения или приятно. А что, актерский талант Кенни оказался на высоте, почему не покайфовать, глядя, как он классно играет роль?

Гаррисон увел дрожащего и утирающего слезы Кенни в медкабинет. Крейг задумчиво проводил их взглядом. Медсестра в тот день ушла домой пораньше, а заменять ее было некому.

Как-то раз Крейг прогуливал урок, шляясь по пустым школьным коридорам, и вдруг услышал подозрительные стоны и выкрики, доносившиеся из-за приоткрытой двери женского туалета. Крейг прошел бы мимо, но стонал и кричал явно парень. Отвечающей ему девушки не было слышно.

— Да, классно! Ох! Сделай мне больно, еще, давай! — совсем знакомым голосом проскулили за дверью.

Крейг немного удивился и заглянул внутрь, но не увидел никого, кроме Кенни, сидящего в раковине. Кенни упирался затылком в зеркало и продолжал изображать, что занимается сексом с кем-то невидимым, а заметив Крейга, внезапно подмигнул ему. Крейг молча закрыл дверь.

Потом он думал, что, несмотря на нелепую позу, Кенни выглядел почему-то совсем не смешно. Хотя должен был выглядеть смешно. Тут что-то не сходилось, и это волновало Крейга — недолго, пока он не решил просто обо всем забыть. К чему париться из-за таких мелочей?

После случая в женском туалете Кенни продержался без своих выходок всего пару дней и уже на третий начал выпендриваться. Крейг зашел в класс, а Кенни полулежал на двух сдвинутых партах, вытянув скрещенные ноги, опираясь на локти и красиво запрокинув голову. Похоже, он копировал позу фотомодели из журнала, который ходил по рукам оценивающих сходство одноклассников. Кто-то говорил: «Сдвинь-ка локоть чуть левее! Да, хорошо».

Крейг даже не взглянул на фото, когда ему сунули журнал. Передал его дальше, не сводя глаз с Кенни. У того оказались неожиданно красивые длинные ноги. Крейг и раньше видел ноги полуголого Кенни, но именно в этом ракурсе они смотрелись особенно удачно.

— Попытайся стать моделью на самом деле, — буркнул Крейг, проходя мимо сдвинутых парт.

Он ни к кому особо не обращался, его взгляд был направлен в пол.

— Ты заметил меня, — усмехнулся Кенни и вдруг резко сел на парте. — Слушай, ты мне не поможешь?

— Чем? — спросил Крейг, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Мне нужно принять душ, а у моих предков сегодня запланирован горячий вечерок в ванной. Ну, знаешь — для разнообразия.

Крейгу было плевать на предков Кенни и на разнообразие их жизни. Но появилось ощущение, что тот не просто так говорит подобные вещи. Закидывает крючочки на будущее? 

— И что?

— Можно я приду к тебе?

— В мой душ? — уточнил Крейг, все-таки посмотрев Кенни в глаза.

Наглые смеющиеся глаза. Но за смехом словно бы скрывалось тщательно сдерживаемое безумие.

— Ну да! — Кенни покачал ногами, улыбаясь. — Если ты против, я могу пойти к Стэну. Я же могу пойти к тебе, Стэ-э-эн?

Все уже давно заткнулись, слушая их разговор. Вокруг стояла невероятная тишина.

Стэн откашлялся и сказал:

— Конечно, если тебе нужно помыться…

— Да не нужно мне мыться! — откровенно заявил Кенни и засмеялся.

Крейг представил, как Стэн увидит голого Кенни в душевой кабинке с прозрачными стенками. Потом увидит его, выходящего из ванной — возможно, в одном только полотенце на бедрах. Или без полотенца. Да нет, не может быть. Но даже если просто в халате — свежего после душа, пахнущего шампунем, с мокрыми волосами… Позволить Стэну увидеть это Крейг не мог.

— Приходи, — отрезал он и пошел к своему месту.

Стоило ожидать, что в гостях Кенни выкинет что-нибудь, устроит показательное выступление. А выступал он всегда с перебором, его выходки отличались избыточностью. Откуда взялась полная бутылка кетчупа в классе, зачем она там понадобилась? К чему падать на колени — так театрально и пафосно, когда достаточно просто повиснуть на плече Гаррисона, вытирая сопли о его пиджак, а не о грязные штаны? 

Крейг весь тот проклятый день думал, что зря позвал к себе Кенни. Пока не услышал болтовню девчонок, которые обсуждали «крупные проблемы Маккормика». Оказалось, Кенни нехило поцапался с директрисой. И с мистером Гаррисоном.

До того момента, как Кенни переступил порог дома Такеров, Крейг уже успел многое обдумать.

— Так ты не спал с ними? — спросил он.

А Кенни даже не переспросил — с кем. Кенни совсем перестал улыбаться и изображать вечного весельчака, он выпустил на волю свое легкое безумие. Он стоял у дверей, расправив плечи как будто из последних сил, чтобы не выглядеть совсем сломанным. Чуть наклонил голову вперед, словно уже не мог держать ее прямо. И устало смотрел на Крейга прищуренными глазами.

— Нет, не спал, — ответил Кенни и развернулся к дверям.

Крейг немного удивился, что тот сдается именно сейчас, и удержал его, схватив за локоть.

— Ну что тебе еще? — почти закричал Кенни, разворачиваясь.

В его глазах полыхала ненависть.

— Я не такой эмоциональный, как ты, — спокойно произнес Крейг. — И вообще, нельзя было обойтись без намеков? Сказал бы прямо.

— Ты бы меня послал.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав.

— Ну вот!

Они уставились друг на друга. Кенни потихоньку приходил в себя, начинал дышать ровнее.

— Так что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил он.

— Ну, я не против, если ты разденешься так же, как в школе, но только для меня, — честно сказал Крейг.

— И все?

— А чего еще?

Кенни яростно помотал головой.

— Скажи же мне что-нибудь конкретное! — взмолился он.

— Ну… ты — классный, — пробубнил Крейг.

— Ладно, — сдался Кенни. — Пойдем — я для тебя разденусь.


End file.
